Ask England
by Malkeria
Summary: And it's here! Ask our favorite tsundere nation anything that comes to your mind. Rating may go up depending on content. Will be updated on a weekly bases. Inspired by the "Ask    " series.
1. Introduction seemed to be in order

Hello! My name is England. I'm also known as the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Don't forget now, for it'll come up on the test later!

…

*cough* I can't believe you made me do that…

_Oh c'mon, that was funny, you gotta admit~_

*sigh* Well anything to get this bloody over with… *clears throat* As you are aware, I am England. I'm also known as Arthur Kirkland-

_And Iggy to most~_

…_*wince* Don't call me that. Anyway, I've been practically forced into making this, and… I really doubt anyone would want me to answer their questions but hey, you never know…_

_I will be doing this on a weekly basis, meaning I'll compile all the questions I got the previous week and answer them and so on and so forth. I'll be er… looking forward to all of you curious little pets out there._

_Tata for now._


	2. Tsundere and fangirls

Oh my... quite a number of you little ones out there eh?

*chuckle* Well I guess it can't be helped.

**dear england, i only have a few things to ask they shall not be TOO introsive i hope!**

**1)what do YOU think of j.k rowling?i think shes a bloody little bint who wanted to make a KILL list rather then a book!**

**2)what do you think of angelina ballerina?i think shes utterly charming little mouseling!**

**3)now this may be the most intersive thing i ask i dont know, but do you ever...regret killing jeanne de arche, francis female warrior?**

**4)what, beside earl gray tea, is the best?**

**signing off,**

**aa~chan!**

Fire away.

1.) Hmmn... I don't really mind her that much. Personally, I find her works quite fascinating. Though I am quite disappointed with the way she ended the Potter series... *sigh*

2.) ...*twitch* She's pink. She wears a tutu. I think I've made my point.

3.) …Let me make one thing clear. I did _not_ kill Jeanne. My superiors did. I do not blame Francis for accusing me of her death, but it wasn't like I had a choice in the matter. *sigh* The least I could do was honor her as a saint...

_...But Iggy, don't you see her?_

Mm... not of late. On to the next question.

4) Well, that would depend... but I would have to say my garden. The beauty it holds within would be enough to captivate mortals and entice them into staying in there forever, enchanted by the sights and sounds that manages to seep to your senses from the corner of your vision and tho-

_Igirisu._

*cough* A-Anyway, moving on.

**Hey IGGY!haha always wanted to do that :3(for the record I'm american so you gotta put up with this)**

**Well...here are my questions!**

**How come you don't act like a pirate anymore? Seriously your pirate self is the thing of legend among fangirls...(I am not included)plus pardon the expression, you were a major badass.**

**Why can't you cook? You've been doing it for over hundreds of years yet you can only make tea...something that doesn't even come from your own nation.**

**I TR- QUADRUPLE DOG DARE you to admit that american english kick's your english ass(IN THE EXACT WORDS)**

**and now for something akward for you and rewarding to the fangirls out there :3**

**If you had to choose who would be your life partner who would it be? America or France? You have to choose between the two!**

**and for the record yes I may be slightly nuts but only as nuts as the next fan of this show/manga/webcomic**

**cya in a week! **

*twitch* Oh great, that git's got everyone doing it now.

1.) ...*coughs and smirks* Oh has it now? Well if you ladies don't mind I may decide on... private showin's... if ye lasses know what I mean *wink*

_...No Iggy... just no. *coughs and looks away, hiding her blush*_

2.) I CAN BLOODY DAMN WELL COOK! Here, try out my scones-...No, that's no good... um... here, try out my fish and chips! See? I can cook!

_...Iggy, that fish...? Looks charred... and why's it all censored...?_

3.) Wha-Why would I admit to that? That's not even bloody true! That ungrateful brat butchered my language and _continues_ to do so RIGHT IN MY BLOODY FACE!

4.) M-My what? *blushes deeply and stutters* W-w-What're you talking about? L-Life p-partners? *tries laughing, as if it wasn't an important question* I-I-I don't know what you're talking a-about

_You totally do. You spent three hours in my place talking to me about this._

...T-That was j-just to h-humor y-you! Y-Yeah!

_...Suuuure. Just choose~!_

*whine* B-But I can't...! I-I...

_You what?_

...*blushes deeper* I-I don't-

_Dude, you have to choose. *enjoys making him squirm*_

...I-I... I-I choose... b-both! I can't choose okay? *runs of to sulk in a corner*

_*catches* Oh no you don't, you have to sit through this~!_

*dragged back, mumbling furiously*

**Have you ever met any detectives and/or phantom theives in your world or other worlds?**

**Where you ever present at a heist?**

**And do you have any idea where the the jewel Pandora is? {Gosho isn't saying anything! -_-} **

1.) Quite a handful of them.

2.) Hmm... well... *smirk* You could say that.

3.) ...I have no idea what you're talking about.

**Marrianne: Ohohoho~ Who are your favorite countries to be with? **

*stumbles back before regaining his composure* E-Erm, well there's Prussia. He was nice drinking partner and quite the loudmouth when we were in good terms. After what happened to his brother I'm not sure if those old days would come back... then there's quiet Japan... ah, Japan; he understands me quite well. He was my first true friend since I isolated myself from the rest of you.

_Forgetting someone?_

...Fine. I-I guess you're not that bad to be around Marianne... raising the twins proved to be quite... an enjoyable period... *nostalgic

**I have a question for you...**

**What do you REALLY think of America? -wink wink nudge nudge-**

**Truthful answer, Iggy-dear... No skirting around it~ ;3 **

...*deadpan* America is a bloody ungrateful idiot.

_Arthur, be truthful _

...*sigh* Fine. *longing look on his face* America was one of the best things that happened in my life, and one of the worst things to remember about. He makes me want to feel proud of myself for seeing him grow up into such a powerful nation... yet that day... it hurt so bad.

I miss him, truth be told, but I guess I wouldn't have him any other way... as much as the bloody insufferable git irritates the fuck out of me... *smiles and chuckles*

_...Awww~!_

*frowns* There, I was truthful. Wha-hey, stop clinging on me!

_I can't help it, you're so adorable when you're reminiscing~!_

...Bloody fangirl...

**Alfred: Heeey thar, Iggy~ *grins* I've got a question for you... so what's with your obsession of turning most of us back into children. Besides getting a weird kick out of it, what staaarted the whole 'shut up or I'll use my Britannia Angel magic on your ass!'?**

**Pffft. I've been wondering that too~**

**Sophia: Also... Why won't you give coffee a chance? It'd totally perk you up way better than tea. And maybe you wouldn't be such a killjoy, Old Man! ;D **

...The bloody hell are you two doing here-*sighs and rubs his temples* Fine fine, I'll answer your bloody questions...

...Uh, I can deal with little kids better than I deal with your adult counterparts? Bloody American idiot... I DO NOT GET A WEIRD KICK OUT OF IT! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO SUGGEST?

_Iggy. Caaaalm._

...Bloody idiot...

...Eh? Coffee? You mean that putrid swill you try stuffing down my throat every time I visit you and your idiot father? Wha-I'm not a killjoy! I do NOT need to get perked up either!

* * *

...There you have it, I answered your _ridiculous questions_... hopefully the next week's batch isn't as ridiculous as any of these...

_Watch what you say Iggy, you might just get what you want. See you guys next week~!_


	3. Kinky imagination

*sweatdrop* ...Good Lord, how many of you are out there?

_Uh, a lot?_

...And I have to do this... every week... right?

_Yep. Pretty much~!_

**Aww... Thank ya very much Iggy. =)**

**One more question:**

**In the spirit of Halloween, what were you planning on doing? Are you dressing up for Halloween and if so, as what?**

**I'm kinda curious about this and I think you deserve a hug for your answer. It was very sweet and cute.**

**Thanks!**

**~WhiteCrow10**

Ah, an excellent question. I was actually roaming about as an old century vampire. Needless to say, my outfit worked... better than I thought...

_...You scared little kids and made a few girls swoon .w._

...It wasn't my fault I was 'deathly pale' and had the 'eyes of a cold blooded hunter'!

_...Next time, you're going as a fairy .w._

**I suppose I'll ask a question, too.**

**(I'll warn you in advance that I AM American)**

**Anyway, England (I'm resisting the temptation to call you 'Iggy' like everyone else, by the way) I was wondering about that one outfit... The one a lot of fans (myself included) call the 'sexy waiter' outfit. Why do you own something like that...?**

**Also, about that one guy (your assistant from episode 73 or so, if I remember correctly) that looks sort of like... (so sorry for this) ...the lovechild of America and yourself. Comment on that?**

**Last question. Do you believe in winged llamas? 'Cause my friend says she can see the fairies but she can't see the winged llama for some reason.**

**Thanks.**

...My... what?

_Black apron thing?_

...Uh... I don't?

_...Then what the hell is this? *pulls out a picture*_

*eyes widen, blushing deeply* W-W-Where'd you get that?

_Under your pillow. Now mind explaining to me why the hell were you giving... Antonio a lapdance?_

Why I neve-I-I do crazy t-things when I'm drunk okay?

_...Apparently worn kinky stuff too .w._

**Dear Iggy, this is Texas and I wish to ask you just one thing.**

**I overheard Alfred talking to you on the phone one day and he said something about your 'imaginary farie friends', so I wanna know this, Can you see them too? I mean faries n' stuff, I wanna know so I know I'm not crazy.**

**-Texas**-

*brows shoot up in surprise, a pleasant smile on his lips* Ah, so you can see 'em too eh, boy? That's rather good news to hear from one of that git's relatives.

_Ain't you a relative too?_

...Yes but I was referring to his states and what not. Anyway, you're not crazy, boy. Anyone with any trace of magic in their blood can see these creatures and friends of mine. It runs in the Kirkland blood, and I'm glad (and somewhat disappointed) that it's present in others.

**Hmm I think I'll ask two questions.**

**1)Why do you like faeries so much? Are you not so secretly lonely?**

**2)Have you ever fantasized about anyone *cough* *america* *france* *cough*?**

**Thanks XD**

1.) I like fairies because unlike _some_ idiotic nations out there, they know when to stop bothering the fuck out of me. And I'm not lonely, I just choose to not interact so much like the others!

2.) W-w-w-what? I-I haven't f-fantasized about a-anyone a-at all!

_*rolls eyes and presses play on her recorder*_

[*rustling noises* A-Ahnn... A-Alfred...! T-There, r-right t-*moan* s-so good...! More... more...! Oh... God... F-Francis, w-what're y-you-*whimper* t-tease...! *more rustling noises and the creak of a bed* Oh... God... no... yes...! *gasp* A-Alfred, n-not th-*moan* Fr-Francis y-you tease, s-stop it... Oh... fuck yes...!]

...*blushes deeply, hiding in his corner*

**Alright I have a few things to ask. Also I would like to point out that my grammar and spelling aren't the best so don't bitch to me about it! I already got a brit who does that! Yeah un-hu that's right!**

**Alrihgt on with this!**

**1.)Can you talk getto? I mean like bitch you best get out my grill if you know waht's good for you getto!**

**2.)Are you aware how many fanfics have you in it that invole Mpreg adn your having Alfred's or France's baby? Would you ever want to have a baby with one of them?**

**3.) Why do you always bottem?**

**4.)Why do you hate to be called Iggy so muhc. It's so cute!**

**5.) How bad where your brothers to you groeing up? Did they beat you up a lot? If so how bad?**

**7.)Did you like France growing u p. You alwasy tryed to copy him!**

**8) Did you noticed I skipped number 6? **

That's quite alright.

1.) ...Can I talk... what?

2.) ...Involve... what? W-Wait, a b-baby with who? *blush*

3.) Wha-I don't always bottom!

_...Sure do though._

S-shut up, I don't always bottom!

4.) ...It's not my proper name. AND IT MOST CERTAINLY ISN'T BLOODY CUTE!

5.) James? Liam? Lydra? Well, James and Liam always liked to pick on me because I was mum's favorite, and their bloody excuse was that they were trying to toughen me up so nobody but them could do that to me. Eventually I stood up against them and now they don't really beat me up that much. Lydra was more of the psychological master. She'd always insult me and said that she was trying to keep my wits sharp as well my tongue. *shudders at the memory* T-Those were dark days... but... I guess they did mold me into what I am today.

6.) ...Wha? Like bloody hell I did!

_HA! SO YOU ADMIT TO IT!_

Wha-I didn't admit to a bloody damn thing! That was sarcasm! SARCASM!

_Then why grow your hair long?_

...I-I just wanted to prove a point!

_Albeit did it horribly... xD_

*groan* Can we move on now?

7.) Wha-Oh, clever.**  
**

**england chan its me again! i'm sorry if any thing i ask brings up bad memories, i'll only try to ask good things from now on,ok? i send you lots of hugs and loves as well! and i think i know why you cant cook, its the faires fault, they distrat you nd make you loose track of time and you dont relize it until its to late! i dont quite know how harry potter book ends, unly that hedwig dies and then harry ends yup marrying ginny, she says the books are "too dark and much too mature" for a ten year old girl, though i DID try to remind her i would be ELEVEN come november 8th. is hogwarts real ?i'd like to go and learn magic on my own! Oh! and before i forget i would like to know what fruit and vegtables you like, if i can get a hold of any i;ll send them to you!**

**P.S theres nothing wrong with pink in modertion, i have a very pretty black frock with a pink ribbon that wraps around the waist line that i wear when ever the weather permits,mummy put it away since fall and winter are comeing along.**

Oh, hello there. It's quite alright, I did agree to this... *sigh*

Er... thanks for the hugs.. and... loves?

*sweatdrop* Y-Yeah, l-let's go with that... fairies... (Oh bollocks, I need to make this up to them later...)

Well that's the general gist of it. If you don't mind me spoiling the ending for you, Harry does indeed marry Ginny and raise a family (he decided to name his kids after the people he respected and loved). I do believe he was also an Auror at this point. Backtracking a bit, he defeats Voldemort with some kind of odd twist of events.

It saddens me that that loyal owl had to die.

...Who says that? Well it's true as the series progressed it eventually darkened... and... happy belated birthday?

Is Hogwarts real? *chuckle* Well if you receive a letter during your birthday week maybe you can go.

Fruits and vegetables I like? Hmm... well I'm fond of broccoli and cauliflower... as for vegetables... I guess the exotic kinds?

Oh, cherries. I love cherries.

_...I hate cherries =w=_

W-What? Why?

_Bad memories._

Oh... right. *cough* Moving on.

Well that's good for you. As long as you don't force me into anything pink and frilly I think we'll get along well.

**Dear Inglaterra,**

**How are you doing my friend? I just decided to write this to once again, thank you for all the times you've saved me(especially from that one time from France). Also, why must everyone keep commenting on how bad your food is? To be honest, I think it's delicious. :D Burnt scones have such a unique flavor. Well, feel free to come over to my home sometime for some Port and Pastel de Nata. Tchau!**

**Sincerely,**

**Portugal**

Ah, Portugal! Nice to hear from you!

I'm doing fine-Ah, no, no, it was entirely my pleasure love. It's not really a big deal, so you don't have to thank me so many times for that *chuckle*

...THANK YOU. FINALLY SOMEONE WHO APPRECIATES MY CULINARY PERFORMANCE!

_...What...?_

We really should get together more eh? *chuckle* Fine, fine. I'll be looking forward to that old friend.

**Ni Hao, ahen.**

**We need no introduction ahen, so I'll get straight to the point ahen.**

**1)How is it going for you ahen?**

**2)Are you scared of me and Ivan being the next super power ahen?**

**3)Do you have any idea how hard it was to bring Hong Kong into the world ahen? I bet you don't have a clue ahen.**

**Wang Yue.**

...Er... okay?

1.) Everything's doing quite fine for me.

2.) ...*shudder* N-not scared at all!

(OOC: ROCHU~! *glee*)

3.) ...Er, actually, I do. I DO have Alfred, Matthew, Peter and Steve... and Wy...

**Ah! Awesome!**

**Yo Iggy, I can ask questions, ne?**

**1) Has Japan ever taken pictures of your tsundere moments?**

**2) What do you call your unicorn?**

**3) Dare you to act like a pirate!**

...*twitch* If you'd refrain from calling me 'Iggy' maybe.

1.) ...Kiku does what of my what moments?

_You acting in denial and cutesy like._

W-I BLOODY DO NOT ACT LIKE THAT!

_You're doing it right now actually._

…...

2.) Charlie.

3.) Act like a scurvy pirate? I'll do better ye scallywag! Now scrub th' deck spit shine like th' lowly bastard ye be!

...Great now ye've got him goin' at it again.

**...Iggy I thought france was the pervert and not you...and it's not cooking if some higher power actully took the time to sensor the thing...and I DARED YOU! you have to do it! now onto the torture- uh...I meant questions for the week! ;3**

**Have you ever met the Doctor? If so have you considered telling him about a certain american alien that may be the cause of all your problems?**

**Tell us about the weirdest experience you ever had with your Magic!**

**Any chance you know what the "F" in Al's name stands for?**

**Tell us a little about Allen, you should know who I'm refering to...**

**If you were such a badass as a pirate and if all the stuff fanlore says is true...how come you can still see unicorns?**

**That's all for now!...wow not as bad as the first one...Don't worry I'll spend all week thinking of more weird things to ask iggy! Cya!**

...Don't ever compare me to that bloody frog-eating son of a bitch.

I WON'T SUBMIT TO A RIDICULOUS DARE LIKE THAT!

Have I met who? No...? Alien? Oh, you mean that weird thing at Alfred's house?

...Hmm... my weirdest experience... *shudder* ...it would probably be that time I turned myself into a girl.

_And Alfred, and Ivan, and Yao, and uh.. Francis, and Mattie._

...Oh, right...

The 'F'? Oh bloody hell, has he been telling you it's 'Fucker'? Because I'm assuring you it's not. Other than that, I don't really know what it stands for.

...Allen? Who?

...Because my family's magic is far superior than others?

...Please, don't hurry. *rubbing temples*

**Hey, ! Just wanted to say right off that you're one of the most favorite characters! X3**

**And with that said i have a few questions i want to ask~!**

**'s your favorite queen out of the whole history of English Monarchy?**

**is your favorite tea to drink? (PS.I like tea more then coffee; can't stand that stuff!)**

**all the bosses you have had; which one was the most annoying?**

**4. In one word, how would you describe the other nations?**

**France ever made you do something really embarrassing (drunken state or otherwise?) that you couldn't even get out of your own house for?**

**Well that's it for now~! ^_^**

**-TrueDespair**

Ah *smiles* T-Thank you.

1.) To be honest? I was and am quite fond of Queen Elizabeth. She was a strong woman. Part of me wanted to help her out during her dire hours, but seeing just how... strong her spirit was, I was in awe. What's more, she was a woman in a man's world, and yet she somehow managed to lead my people to better times. The numerous plots and scandals she had to deal with... I'd have imagined would have broken her, yet she persevered. *smiles fondly*

2.) Earl Grey of course.

3.) *frown*

4.) ...Annoying.

5.) ...He made me wear his.. I don't know what the bloody hell it was. It was pink. And furry. And had fishnet stockings-Okay I'm going to stop talking now.

* * *

**A/N: **I love you guys~! This was a fun week, and you guys definitely gave me a run for my money~!

**TrueDespair** - Excellent question you had there with the monarchs. I was honestly tied between Elizabeth and Victoria. I just wasn't sure which one I wanted him to like better since, in their own way, they were special to the English monarchy by themselves, but then my feminist side took over and... yeah... XD

I'll be looking forward to next week folks, keep 'em coming-Oh Iggy, you lovable tsundere you... xD

Arthur: YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BLOODY SHOW THEM THAT DAMN TAPE!

Oh yes I di-Oh shi-see you guys next week! o.o! *flee*


	4. Technical and host difficulties

...Last week was... awkward... if anything... *glares at me*

_Oh don't look at me, they're the ones asking these, not me~_

*sigh* I know that... *mumbling* Ah well, let's get on with it shall we?

**Now to : Questions~!**

**1)what's your opinion about British humor in this day and age?**

**2)could you tell me one time that you spent with any of the other nations without feeling annoyed by them?**

**3)um...not to be rude but...i never had scones before but I'm pretty sure they're not supposed to be...(um) charcoal. I'm NOT questioning your cooking abilities...though...why are they like that?**

**4)Have you ever went streaking before? (considering your...um...alcohol intolerance)**

**5)have you ever crossdress before?**

**6)Was there anything that you regret during your life as a nation?**

**-TrueDespair **

1.) British humor today? It's one of a kind.

_Like your damn expressions to Americans. Blow a fag? Seriously? XD_

*blushes* S-Shut up, it's not meant in that literal sense!

_Sure Iggy, sure xD_

2.) Hmm, I'd have to say Kiku. I don't know. It's just something about spending time with him in his home that just gives me that peace of mind...

3.) I-I don't know, everytime I try making it it's just... like that. I don't know.

4.) ...*blushes* N-No I didn't!

Vash: ...Oh yes you fucking did.

Wha-What the hell are you doing here?

Vash: ...Thanks to you I've had to experience one of the most awkward nights of my life.

...What?

Vash: *aims gun at him* YOU WENT STREAKING ACROSS MY DAMN HOME. LILI. SAW. YOU. RUNNING. NAKED. AND. DRUNK.

Oh. Shit. SHI-*beeeeeeeep*

...

~Please stand by. We are experiencing technical and gun-induced difficulties~

~In the meantime, please enjoy the images your mind is conjuring about this whole situation~

~We apologize for the inconvenience~

5.) Cross... dress?

_I think they mean do you dress like a girl?_

Oh! Um... uh... n-no!

_...What's with the hesitation?_

N-No hesitation at all! *mumbling**mumble*

6.) ...I've come to regret a lot of things about my life as the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland... *sigh* I guess I'll have to say... it's not being a better... brother to Alfred... *gloom*

_...D:_

**Dear England/Arthur/Iggy,**

**I gots 2 questions for ya...**

**1.)Can you name one time where you and France didn't argue?**

**2.) How do you REALLY feel about Alfred? We know you like him...**

**And 2 dares!**

**1.) Finish 3 dozen bottles of beer in 4 hours. No bathroom breaks, no passin' out.**

**2.) Make out with Alfred. Right here, right now.**

**...I attempted not to be threatening. Sorry.**

**-DNFanatic0216 **

1.) Hmmn... year 1000. *nostalgic look*

2.) W-Wha-I don't-

_You were depressed for God knows how long because he left you ._._

...I can't stand that bloody git okay?

_Nope. You luuuurve him~_

….O-Okay fine I care about the damn idiot but if I don't who would- O-other than Matthew?

_*chuckle* Can't be honest can ya~?_

...Dares?

_Oh. God. *laughing*_

1. How many what in what? And what?

_Pfft. You can't do it._

I SO CAN! JUST WATCH ME!

~4 Hours Later. We find our intoxicated host on top of the table shouting about random nonsense and something about Eurovision. He seems to be wearing nothing more but a pair of cuffs, a bowtie, and a small black apro-...

It's the Sexy Waiter Outfit people. Please keep your blood inside your bodies.

Thank you for cooperating~

2.) *grinning lopsidedly, swishing a huge bottle of whiskey in one hand* Now where's 'zat bloody sonuva bi-*hic* C'mere and ge' sum sugah from old Arti-*hic*

_*blushes* ...Oh my._

Aaah~ There ye are fucking rascal~

~We are experiencing er... host difficulties. Due to the pure graphic content we cannot show such er... public displays of... er... affection [Can we even call it that right now?]

Please use your imagination to erm... figure out... what's erm...

...Yeaaah.~

**Hehe, some of that stuff is just total lolage=D I laughed so much**

**if you don't mind, could I ask a question?(i'm a brit girl so sorry if I sound stupid)**

**What do you think England's relationship with India is like?**

**Ok, Taffy signing out=) **

_Thank yas~!_

I believe she was talking to me. And sure, of course you can. Such a polite young lady~

My relationship with India? Ah, she wasn't... really fond of me back then...

_Dude. You fucked her up_

...I-I was stupid to do that, but I had to do what I had to do... I had an empire to maintain.

_Still, that was then. How about now?_

She... still isn't fond of me. *sweatdrop*

_A lot of people don't seem to be ._.;_

**england, i'm glad you answeared me i sent along a bag of cherries, i like them to along with pomgrants and oranges and strawberries and blueerries! ok i wanna ask: can nations apper in peoples dreams?becuse the night i sent of my things to be answered i dreamed that i was in england and i was with you alfred and matthew and we were all a happy family on an outing to see nature and every one was geting along,you were the papa figure and i tended to stay next to you and francis while alfred and mattehew were rough houseing. i know it seems silly...but it was nice to dream i had a dad. and whys every one on your pirate past, i wanna know about your punk rocker side! oh and whats your favorite colour? **

...Oh no. It's you-...Cherries?

_...*giggling like a giddy fangirl she is*_

...*looks at* ...Apparently so. *pats head* Well, I'm glad I was able to give you good dreams pet.

About my past? I'd like to know that myself.

_Because you were hot and badass back then~!_

*blushes* ...T-Thanks-Wait, my what-How'd you know about tha-...nooooo.

My favorite color is Red.

**Iggy if you give people lap dances and have fantasies about people then yes you are perverted in a way and I'm still sticking to what i said about the dare. I WILL get you to say it somehow!...now what to ask?**

**My history teacher once said that the American industrial revolution was better then yours...care to comment? and watch it we got 10 year olds reading this!**

**I recently heard that you and France are joining your armies...Now that counts as some type of marriage right?**

**have you heard about the larger then life army of fangirls that are planning invade you? (and possibly your vital regions...)**

**What in the world do those Eyebrows stand for because they just can't be thier, I mean thier friggin catpillers!**

**Now something just about every Hetalia fan must have wondered about at one time or another...Arthur you must explain...PANGEA!**

**By the way I heard about what you said to Texas...I've been wondering...Texas was originally territory owned by spain...care to explain how he can see Faries like you? and by the way Al was your adopted brother so...GOT YOU IN A CORNER!**

**and before I finish this I have only one thing to say...Iggy, YOU LOST THE GAME! XD**

**yoko! **

You will never get me to say it.

...*twitch* Okay. Um. No. Just. No. The only reason _his_ Industrial Revolution was better than mine was because _he_ used pretty much every concept I had to develop from scratch and work on that-

_In other words, he improved your ideas xD_

*growling*

_Oh he knows I was right~_

_...*sweatdrop* Indeed I have. Dear Lord help me..._

_He likes the attention really~_

*blushes deeply and sputters* W-W-W-What? N-No it doesn'-

_Dude. You proposed to Marianne in the cheesiest way possible._

…...S-So? I-It doesn't c-count for a-anything!

_Suuuure it doesn't Iggy-kun~_

My wha-THEY'RE NOT BLOODY CATERPILLARS!

_I don't know to be honest. Maybe London Bridge? I dunno._

_..._No. I will _not_ bloody explain that because I am _not _that bloody old.

…...No comment.

_*cough* Someone got lucky~_

Shut up you.

The wha-Oh fuck I lost

_Damn it I lost too! Noooo! D8_

**Dear Iggy, *sigh* I want you to know that I'm a woman, not a guy, I don't know why, but people always assume I'm a male...wierd.**

**Anyways, How the hell do I keep those damn unicorns outta my house? They never leave and I'm tired of replacing my stuff. Also, I don't think I have any of the Kirkland blood in me, I'm not blood related to That dumbass Alfred...I think, I have very complicated family last thing, Vermont says hi. Whoever the hell that is.**

**-Texas- **

Ah, my apologies. Common mistake and assumptions and what not...

Hello Vermont.

Let's see... well you can always ask them politely. Since you're no doubt a maiden they will listen to you.

_So what the hell does that make you, maiden?_

...I-I just happen to be really friendly with them okay?

**Hey! Thanks for answeing my qustions!**

**1)With all your history,or your country's history, you have had a lot happen to you. Wars, bombings, revoltion,ect. I was wondeirng if it has ever caused you to have a mental breakdown?**

**2) You said you had a mum? Was she human? What was she like? Did you have a dad too? What was he like?**

**3)Does it creep you out that I am working on a vore story with you in it?( Vore : Eating someone or being eaten alvie when your like an inch tall so your digested alive! That's really what happens in these sort of stories.) Don't worry you don't get eaten. ..*Cough*youeatalfred!**

**4)When you where in the hetalia school thing did you have a crush on Seychelles?**

**5)Also why does everyone make fun of your eyebrows? I mean I love them! I find them smexy! **

You're quite welcome.

1.) Well, it's true that there have been times where I've been tempted to just completely break down, to the point I wouldn't know my own name.

2.) No she wasn't. She was erm... well I don't know how to explain it. She was sweet, doting, and very caring for me and my siblings. Since I was the youngest of the lot, she made sure I was not exposed to the kind of violence that came during that time.

I don't know if I had a dad. Mum never mentioned him. I wouldn't know how he was like.

3.) ...Yes, frankly that does creep me out. The mere thought of that bloody git circulating in my fucking system... *shudder*

4.) I didn't have a crush on her. She just caught my eye is all.

5.) *blush* T-Thank you.

**(Please Ignore Username, I can't change it lest it effects my stories)**

**Hola Iggy, como estas? I haven't heard from you in a while, Dad says that you have been a little bit grumpy at the meetings...Ah! It's been a while since I've talked to you (on another Ask England thing) but it's me, Florida. Don't worry, I have up most respect for you - kinda look at you like my Pops, so I don't want to offend you(I have a distinct feeling that I did, oh well -shrugs-)**

**Anyways, I was wondering. Dad (America) had mentioned that you had a tattoo, what's up with that? I know France has mentioned once or twice that you were a delinquent but I didn't know that you got a tattoo! (Can you convince my dad? -puppy dog eyes- pwease~)**

**You would marry America, ne?**

**Which of the states do you like more?**

**What were your feelings on the World Cup?**

**What are you going to do on Thanksgiving?**

**I'm learning about the Pubonic Plague and the Hundred Year War, anything you would like to add? Feelings, how was it like?**

**Shoot! Dad's yelling at me, dinner's ready, have a nice weekend!**

**-gives kiss on cheek-**

**Love you Pops,**

**Florida (Tiffany) **

Ah, hello there! Sorry about that, I had some things to do... thank you for that though. And no, you didn't offend me at all love *smile*

...He said what? (Bloody prats...) Er, yes, I do have a tattoo... erm... *sweatdrop* (Hmn, I don't know if I can. He is your father and I'm in no position to tell him to do anything about you. Still, I'll try.)

...*blushes deeply* W-W-W-What? I-I don't know... i-if h-he didn't... *mumbles, poking fingers together* …...

Erm, to be honest, anyone who didn't hate my bloody guts...

...THAT WAS NO FAIR. AT. ALL. MY TEAM SHOULD HAVE ADVANCED-

_Give it a rest man, there's always next time._

Me? Hmn, I'll probably just fly over to Alfred's and celebrate it there. Spend time with the rest of you lot, y'know?

It was absolute hell. Death, death, more death. The Hundred Years War wasn't any different either. They were dark days... dark... dark days...

*blush* Erm... *puts hand over cheek* T-Thanks...

**Sorry, I came back.**

**I rushed through my other response/review/thing-y and I felt that I was being a bit rude and, well, rather unlike myself.**

**Let's start over!**

**I'm Tiffany, otherwise known as Florida - on of America's Kids - I love Fish and Chips, British Humour, world history (specifically WW2)and journalism. My real padre is Spain, but I refer to him as the Idiot - I don't like him. I refer to S. Italy as Mama Lovi.**

**So Iggy, please don't feel offended (though that sentence alone offends people) if I call you Pops. I just look up to you as my second Dad.**

**As for the tattoo, I meant myself. Meant to put that in, sorry.**

**Now, why do you wear a mask? I notice you do that around a lot of people. You're a nice guy, strong, handsome, smart, but I don't understand why you can't let anybody get close to you...**

**Is it because of your childhood? The whole, I have to raise myself alone (not counting the times of the Roman and Germanic invasions).**

**What was it like during WW2? What was your reaction and thoughts when you liberated some concentration camps?**

**Any current feelings on the political Tea Party (2010)? They slightly scare me.**

**How do you feel about the oil spill?**

**What about the 7/7 attack -that's my Birthday btw, I was suppose to be born on July 4th-?**

**I just want to you to know, if you don't want to answer any of these questions, I understand and will not pursue you in the subject any further. Also, if calling you Iggy or Pops offends you too much, then I'll refrain from calling you that. I respect your opinion.**

**Pues, this will be the last message for your last post (ch.3), I know I've a least written a novel. Can't help it. Oh, I do have just one more question.**

**Will you send me fish and chips?**

**Love you Pops! (Kisses on Cheek)**

**I hope you sleep well,**

**Florida (Tiffany) **

Oh no, no, you didn't rush me at all.

*twitches, but manages to smile* Not at all. Whatever pleases you love. I'm beginning to like you already.

...A mask? *smiles knowingly* Well, I just... don't want to get hurt the way I did... in the past. That too.

Those were dark days. Those... camps... were just... a glimpse of hell in my opinion. Those poor people...

*pales* N-No comment.

I feel slightly offended about that. Just because that particular company was owned by me doesn't mean that bloody git has to place the fucking blame on me. I left it in his not so capable hands and I get the trouble? No. Just. No.

That was... rather irritating. Though to be honest, I shouldn't have to complain about that. Alfred had it worse 4 years prior.

Such a polite child... I'm glad to have answered your questions my dear. *chuckle* Sure I will. Even better, I'll make them for you! And the same to you.

**Back again, Iggy darling!**

**Sorry, I know you don't like being called that... but it's so cute! 3**

**Just to let you know, we all love you. =3**

**And you don't know who Allen is? Shame, Iggy, shame! Allen is the guy in episode 73 (I think...) with your lovely eyebrows. I have the same questions as the two others: is Allen your and Alfred's little love-child? Please answer, Iggy-dear... We all wish to know~! (And yes, France HAS brain-washed me)3**

**And what about your punk phase? I'm kind of interested in that and I'm wondering what your favorite bands were and such. Also, did you learn how to play the guitar in those days?**

**Thank you very much for answering my questions!**

*twitches* ...Darling?

It's in no way cute-...Thanks? *hiding blush*

*blushes deeply* O-Our what? N-No! A-Allen is... just... *mumbles incoherently*

_...I think that answered your questions? *chuckle*_

*cough* For the sake of this question... The Sex Pistols. Hands down. *grin* I guess it just came naturally to me, y'know?

You're quite welcome.

**~WhiteCrow10 **

**Blue jay no Rocket here,**

**If you traveled to another Earth by magic/technology/etc. and that Earth had the same UK you have on your Earth, would you still have the "connection" with your land + people even if it had no personification to begin with?**

**Also, what is your take on all of the crossover fan fictions for Hetalia? Did some of those stories actually happen?**

**And I want to say I'm sorry for asking you about Pandora from Magic Kaitou + Detective Conan's world. I put all of you at risk and would advise you to watch out for the Black Organization now because of this "leak".**

**P.S- What would happen if the B.O discovered you and the others were nations {no matter if they were acknowledged or not}? **

That is an interesting question. I'm not sure. I probably won't, though that would be... odd.

Not really no. Some were just plain disturbing to begin with, though there were a few nice ones.

*sweatdrop* ...Say what? And... I don't know... to be honest...

**Dear Inglaterra,**

**Hello again, meu amigo. I'm sorry for thanking you so much for saving me; it's just that I truly am grateful.**

**I'm glad that you're happy someone (even if it's me) likes your cooking. My irmão pequeno(little brother)/former colony, Brazil, says I have a cast iron stomach because I enjoy your cooking. I find that funny coming from him. He's the same person who likes to put chocolate on his pizza. Nonetheless, he's still family.**

**Oh! Speaking of Brazil...Brazil and Colombia told me an interesting story the other day. They were at a bar a few days ago and apparently you were there too. Supposedly, you were so drunk that the two had to help you home. Anyways, you rambling when you were drunk and you mentioned me a few times (according to Brazil and Colombia). When I asked them what you said; they wouldn't tell me and told me to ask you(and they said it with some rather weird looks). So what did you say? I don't know if Brazil and Colombia's story is true, but I am curious. I'm sorry if it's any bother asking you about this.**

**Sincerely,**

**Portugal**

**P.S. Sorry for my rather lengthy letter. ^_^; **

Oh don't worry about it. It's fine.

...He said what? *sigh* Can't choose your family.

*blush* T-They said what? Erm... I don't know what they were talking about...

**Hi Iggy :D (I refuse to call you anything but Iggy!)**

**Why are you so tsundere? :D**

**Why so moe? :D**

**What is your favorite nation other than yourself?**

**Why are your eyebrows so big?**

**What type of music do yo like?**

**Who is you best friend? **

*twitch* ...Oh great. ANOTHER one.

...I'm not in bloody denial!

_Really? You sure have been denying a lot of things-_

BECAUSE T-THEY'RE NOT BLOODY TRUE!

...Moe?

_Cute._

...I-I'm NO-NOT CUTE! *blushes deeply and looks away*

_...He so is, isn't he folks?_

My wha-I have no favorites.

_...Psst. It's Alfred~!_

MY EYEBROWS ARE NOT THAT BLOODY BIG!

...Dude. Last episode I couldn't stop staring at them. They were that huge man.

Classical of course. And maybe rock...

Kiku.

_LIES. IT'S FRANCIS. AND ALFRED~_

WILL YOU STOP TWISTING MY WORDS WOMAN?

**Ohohoho~ Bonjour mon cher~**

**I have a few questions pour toi I would love answered.**

**First, Would you ever consider a pirate as a nice cosplay for... "after hours"? I think that would be quite fun...**

**Ahem, next question... What exactly is the appeal of the tea you drink? it's just a bunch of leaves in a cup...**

**Lastly, I heard something about you desiring both moi and L'Amerique... is it true?**

**With love,**

**Marrianne~ 3**

...*blush* H-Hi M-Marianne...

Er, s-sure...

*blushes deeply, looks away* I-If t-that's what you want dear...

What? It's more than that! *rambles on about the healthy properties of tea and the pleasure of drinking a fresh cup*

*blushes deeper* A-Absolutely no-not!

_YOU LIE._

I'M NOT!

_YES YOU ARE! WHY LAST NIGHT YOU FUCKING KEPT ME UP WITH YOUR-Mmph? Mmph!_

~We are experiencing host difficulties again. We hope you will join us next time. Er... *sweatdrop* Oh Jesus, they're fighting. Yes, erm, it's best to end it here...

Um, yeah...~

* * *

**A/N: **God this was fun and frustrating at the same time. 10 pages guys? Really? XD

Ah well, keep 'em coming~!


	5. Dat Tattoo

A/N: So so sorry I didn't update last week, I've been having a busy sort of schedule and I completely forgot to answer your questions my loves. Anyways, here's what you've been waiting for, enjoy~

* * *

Due to difficulties two weeks ago, we were unable to update last week [I was trying to avoid Mr. Happy Triggers]. Luckily he's calmed down, so on with the show!

**england i want to see if you can reamber the flower code from queen vvictorias day so these are the flowers i have sent along:one bachelors button, one bird of paradise, one buttercup, one crocus, one daisy and the last flower daisy. andits kinda of nice to think of you as my father, my real father left me and mum to go back cross the pond to go back to his family. mummy finally told me he was already marred before he met her and got her up the duff with me so i never met him, so its a little nice to pretend your my dad. and youreye bbrows are not that large, you should watch an anime from japan its called naruto, and in it are two guys with eye brows that look like these freaky censor ship bars! also do you know how to ward of dangerouse faires? i um nearly got led off a cliff yesterday evening they had made it look like a really pretty grove all full of fruit trees and wih a pretty pavelion and the only reason i am still here today is my dog grabed the hem of my pants and drug me back. **

Gack, flower codes... I haven't had to keep up with those for a while. Let's see...

Celibacy... Magnifience... Cheerfulness... Abuse not... Innocence... and Innocence?

...Forgive my language but your biological father sounds like a no good lying son of a bitch.

_You tell 'im Iggy!_

...Oh, you mean those two lead-for-brains in the green jumpsuits? I've seen 'em. Kiku tells me they're the self proclaimed... handsome devils of the show *facepalm*

Well I don't really try associating myself with the more dangerous counterparts of my friends, but I do suggest keeping a bell handy about you. Be careful next time, okay?

**Hello, England. It is very nice to speak to you.**

**Well, just as those before me, I have a few questions that I would like to ask. ^^**

**1)Do you know of the origin of your nickname "Iggy"? I've noticed that many people call you that name, so I became very curious as to were it came from.**

**2)It is apparent that you like to drink, so I have a couple of questions pertaining to this:**

**is your favorite alcoholic drink?**

**activity that you did drunk do you regret the most?**

**3)What is your favorite genere of books/movies? What specific book is your favorite, as well as your favortie movie?**

**4)What is your favorite dish? It can be from your own culture, or another if that is where it is located.**

**5)Does improper grammar get on your nerves?**

**6)Does it ever bother you that America is taller than you are?**

**Well, on a side note, I would like to say that I, like a few others before me, rather enoy English food. I would also like to state that you happen to be one of my favorite characters on the series, despite the tsundere-ness.**

**I am enjoying reading this story; I hope that you continue. I cannot wait for you to answer my questions, if you decide to answer them.**

**-fangirl squeals, hugs England, then runs away giggling-**

**~Elle~ **

And to you too, m'lady.

That's what I'm here for after all *glares at Malkeria*

_Hey don't look at me, you wanted to do this too~_

*grumble* I know I know...

1.) Kiku's people started calling me that, just to shorten the way they say my name. _Igirisu_ I think it was.

_And the Americans, being a total fanboy for Japanese merchandise (more specifically fangasming over anime~), shortened it to Iggy~!_

…...

_...You didn't know that?_

…...I'm killing that bloody prat.

2.) On occasions.

a.) Ale. Good old ale. Or if I can't have that, whiskey.

b.) ….Being forced into that God forsaken outfit that bloody frog forces on me and... doing... crap I'd rather not remember...

3.) Fantasy, romance [specifically historical romance], and maybe a side of Mystery and Drama. I don't have any specifics with my books, but I'd have to say Sherlock Holmes. Now there was a work of a genius. Movies? Hmmn... well I hate to say it but Avatar was an amazing-

_*squees, jumping up and down* I KNEW YOU LIKED IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IIIIT~~~_

….WILL YOU JUST. Ugh...

4.) Fish and chips, hands down.

5.) ...It does.

6.) ...Yes. I'M THE UNITED BLOODY KINGDOM I SHOULD BE TALLER THAN HIM. *grumble grumble*

Thank you, and I hope you enjoy watching the sho-...I'm not a bloody tsundere.

_Are to._

Am not!

_ARE. TO. D2!_

...Really? Really?

_...I had to do it~ *giggle*_

*blinks, shaking head* ...Bloody fangirls *chuckling*

**Good day, Sir Kirkland and you too, Ms Malkeria.**

**Thank you for taking your time in reading this and it was very enjoyable to read all of your answers to those funny questions we, fans send in. (^w^)**

**I have a few questions so here goes,**

**1) As we know you have lots of colonies, who is your favourite and why?**

**2) How did you feel when you defeat Spain's Armada? You can gloat about it if you want to and did you do any coughkinkystuffcough on him? Tell the truth! We can handle the truth! (w)**

**3) Please tell us what is America's most embrassing story when he was a kid? He must so cute at that time.**

**4) Why are you afraid of Hong Kong's firecrackers? I pretty much love them. It's for good luck and scaring away bad luck, you know.**

**5) Please admit it, you are pretty much as pervert as France. Beside I already know that since I watch Britain's TV Shows and newspapers on sex subjects. And there's a whole lot of them! /;**

**6) You know Singapore right?**

**7) Was taking care of Singapore was difficult as taking care of America?**

**8) How did you feel when you surrender Singapore to Japan during WWII? Since I know that it was your largest surrender in history.**

**9) Does Singapore forgives you from that time? Let me tell you a little secret, he misses you very much just don't tell him I told you that. He's pretty much Tsundere and moe like you!**

**10) So, does America looks 'good' when he wear his cowboy outfit and do you dream about it? Don't lie to us on this one since 'we know' you love seeing him in it.**

**11) Do you belive in ghosts? Because that what America is afraid of most of all. I know I do belives there are real since from I am, we have are all true ghosts stories.**

**12) What was your most daring stunt you ever did when you were a punk rocker? Did you really pierce your tougue beside having lot of earrings?**

**13) Have you ever turn anyone or yourself into a cat? If you do, can I take you/them as my pet when you do the spell again?**

**14) Will you let me hug you as well as a cuddle? Please? -puppy's eyes mode-**

**Thanks again for reading this and I will be asking more questions later on. So bye and God save the Queen! **

Good day to you too.

_Hai~! *waves*_

Oh it's no problem at all.

1.) ..That should be obvious enough... *sigh*

2.) *grin* Very, very accomplished. And let's just say... we both had fun back then. Good times... good times... *snap* The truth? Well...

~And so Arthur goes on about his rather.. explicit adventures with Antonio... in painstakingly detailed... paragraphs... and dialogue... and OKAY, THAT'S TOO MUCH INFO~

3.) Oh believe me he was. His most embarassing story? Well, the first time he met Matthew, he freaked, called him a doppleganger, hid behind me and refused to 'face the kid who looks exactly like me and happens to hang out with Francis.' Two hours later I find them playing in his room, him swearing to be Matthew's protector. It's funny really, they're practically inseparable but yeah, that's how their first meeting went.

4.) …Pyrotechnics in my house are not a good idea.

5.) …...I don't know what you're talking about *hiding his 'box'*

_*snicker*_

6.) Er... I think so-...Yes, yes I do.

7.) To a point. It was rather tiring and a little nostalgic at the same time.

8.) ...It was heart wrenching...

9.) ...Does he...? I don't know...

10.) *blushes deeply* I don't know what you're talking about.

11.) Ghosts do exist. Yes, Alfred is afraid of them.

_CREEP HOUSE. I hate having to walk by that damn abandoned house... I swear the things I hear and feel when I pass it... *shudder*_

Oh relax, it won't harm you.

12.) W-Where did you hear that from? I-I refuse to-THOSE ARE LIES!

13.) Ah, just this one time. My spell went screwy on me and I managed to turn everyone in that damn world meeting into a cat. And no, if I do screw up again you may not take us as pets.

14.) ….Bollocks. Sure. *can't say no to puppy pouts*

_*snicker*_

SHUT UP ALFRED STARTED IT AND GAH HE KNOWS IT WORKS LIKE A CHARM EVERYTIME.

**Aw, I'm sorry for that last question. I didn't mean to make you sad about it. I was just curious.**

**With that said:**

**1)If you can turn back the clock when Alfred was a kid, would you do something different or let time run its same course again?**

**2)What is it about Alfred's friend (Alien)that you dislike about?**

**3) What's your relationship with Germany like after WWII? Friends, acquaintances...anything?**

**4) Russia's scary. That's a known fact from time to time but could you think of a moment when he wasn't scary? (or at least not having a dark aura around him?)**

**5)What do you think of all the pairings that involve you?**

**6)Do you know that you look absolutely adorable when you sleep? (*blushes*)Though...I'm a bit shameful to say. (*coughs awkwardly*)**

**-TrueDespair **

Oh, it's fine really.

1.) ...No. If growing up into one of the world's largest and most powerful superpower is the consequence of him leaving me... it's fine.

2.) ...I don't really. The moment that... thing... laid eyes on me... it hated me. Naturally I'd dislike it too.

3.) Er... acquaintances. Not really friends, not really enemies.

4.) Hmmn, that one time we had a world meeting in Italy. He had brought his sister, Natalya... and he seemed rather scared of her...

_You all were._

...The girl... was terrifying, alright?

5.) ...Nonsense. All of it. *looking away, blushing deeply*

6.) ...I don't know?

_*whisper* I'll record and show you and you'll be the judge_

**Allo~ Iggy is such a cute name~ Before I ask anything, I have one thing to say.**

**OMG I LOVE YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE SO BLOODY HOT~ XD**

**Questions:**

**1)which nickname would you rather have: Iggy or Artie?**

**2)do you remember General Percival who was in charge of Singapore during WW2?**

**3)why WHY did you pick anyone as idiotic as him to be general?**

**4)why aren't you seme? You are too hot not to be(Really cute as well~)**

**5)what does grey earl taste like? I only drink Chinese tea.**

**6)how many languages do you know? All? Cause you have been alive for a really long time.**

**7)tell me about your tattoo~ design, colour and where you have place it!**

**I want to ask more but I don't want to trouble you. Thanks for reading it as well~**

**LOTS OF HUGS AND KISSES(I mean it)**

**From,**

*twitches* It's not a cute name. Not at all.

*blush* E-Er... t-thanks...?

1.) ...NEITHER.

2.) ...Dear Lord in heaven do not remind me of that man.

3.) …...It wasn't me, it was my superiors.

4.) *blushes deeply* E-Er... I don't know how to answer... that question...

5.) I'd suggest you try it yourself, but I'd tell you that it's very tangy. A unique taste to it, yes indeed.

6.) Not all of it, but if I do daresay, I know quite a bit.

7.) …...I don't know what you're talking about *whistling innocently*

_Psst, it''s a guitar on his lower back. It's got the UK flag colors on the body~_

WHA-LIES. NO. I DON'T HAVE A BLOODY TATTOO

_You so do~_

_...Er, thanks?_

**Dear England,**

**I'm pretty sure that you don't know me because this is the first time I'm reviewing. ^^ It's very nice to meet you and i think that you deserve a cup of earl grey tea to help you relax. :D**

**Questions:**

**1. Well, this isn't really a question but, i think that you are a special tsundere gentleman. *blushes and hides***

**2. *comes out of hiding* Do you think that you were a good parent to America? If you could turn back time, would you be willing to take care of America again?**

**3. Have you ever watched "From the new world with love" before? If you haven't, go to youtube and search for it. I recommend you to mute the song and play a sad song instead. *sorry this wasn't much of a question OTL***

**4. How do you grow out your eyebrows to be like that? Can you teach me? w**

**5. Where is the flying mint bunny? He hasn't been appearing lately. 3**

**6. I am so upset because I did not receive a letter from Hogwarts.**

**Who is your favorite character from Harry Potter other than Harry himself?**

**7. Do you enjoy black tea? **

Nice to meet you too-Oh, why thank you~! *happily sips tea*

1. Er... thanks... I think...

2. I think so, asides the fact that I did nearly... try to restrain him from the freedom he... *looks down* ...deserved... *sigh*

3. *in his corner* …..

_Ah, great, now you've got him in his corner! *grumble grumble*_

4. ...Like how? I don't... know what you're talking about...

5. ...Now that you mention it... *worried*

6. Oh I'm so sorry.

7. Yes, but I do prefer Earl Grey.

**Dear Iggy, It's alright, ya get used to t after a while.**

**Hmm, ask? I don't think thats gonna work. They refuse to leave, I can tell them to, they don't, so it has gotten to the point to where I have to shoot in thier direction to scare them ?Well, that's a first, most people would never consider me a maiden. It would more of somethin' like,'she devil'.One last thing, can you do me a favor? Next time you see Alfred, can you tell me where he is? He and I need to have a little 'chat'.**

**-Texas- **

Nonsense, you're a maiden. A brave and courageous maiden so it seems.

A 'chat' you say? Will he still have his body whole and well by the time you're done? If so I can tell you.

**Thanks for answering the questions dude! Now, i have one last favor before I leave you in (*cough*not*cough*) peace:**

**"Find South Korea and bring 'im back here. He hasn't returned my sniper yet. Beware of your manboobs being claimed. -North Korea"**

**And if you do, she'll give you kimchi! Bye, Iggy!**

**-DNFanatic0216 **

…...What the...-...Man... what?

**Annnnnd I'm back again. Good day, Iggy-dear. Glad to see that you are in good health. =3 I also have a few other questions...**

**During your punk phase, did you ever get piercings? If so, where?**

**And I've heard you have a tattoo. What is it? And where is it?**

**And as a last note, I really like ****studying World War II. I would have to expect you took a lot of damage after France was taken, seeing as you were pretty much alone. I have to admire how strong and ****determined you were. How did you feel once Alfred entered the war? Were you relieved? Did you two kind of rekindle the relationship between you?**

**Thanks for answering my questions. =) We all love you, Arthur! -kisses cheek-**

**PS Don't worry, your lips are reserved just for Alfred. ;)**

**~WhiteCrow10 **

G'day to you too. And you too.

...*sigh* I give in. Okay, okay, I had a 'rebellious' phase... and just a few on my ears

...A UK six-string... on my lower back...

Thank you. I felt... yes, relieved and scared. Relieved that the boy decided to join the war at last, and scared for him. For what that war would have and did do to him.

As for relationships... to a point. We both needed to be strong in the face of danger.

Er, thanks-*blinks at the kiss*

...W-Wh-WHAT? N-no they're... oh bollocks... *hides flushed face*

**Hey Arthur thanks for answering my qustions and sorry for how much they may have freaked you out. Anyway on with it!**

**1.)Would you ever take the time to explain your mother to me?Cause I'd really like to know.**

**2)Have you ever had a spell go so wrong t hat you don't ever went to think about it again. (Me and my frined came up with a story w here that happens to you and Peter. Peter ummm...tunrs into...yourdickokstopaskingme! Yeah it's crack.)**

**3)Do you have a fetish? Sorry you look like you'd have a weird one like me with vore.**

**4)You said you have had a breakdown before. Who helped you when you wher having it?**

**5)What are your ****teeth like? Most people hink brits have yellow crucked ****teeth. Do you since your really the common idea of a brit?**

**5)When you die where does your soul go?**

**6)Have you ever wanted to die? Or even be human and not be a nation?**

**7)Who did you give it away too? How old where you?**

**8)Have you ever fallen in love with a human?**

**9)Have you ever wanted to get pay back from being bullied when you where younger?**

**10)Just to make you happy I feel the need to tell you me and a friend once agrue over who would get you if you where real! **

...It's fine *twitch*

1.) Hmmn... I don't know. I'll have to think about it.

2.) …...Spell battles are not fun during a world meeting. Enough said. *glares at his brother James*

3.) ...I DO NOT HAVE ONE!

_HE HAS A D/S FETISH~!_

STOP SPREADING THOSE LIES!

4.) Nobody did. I was alone. Always been.

5.) No. My pearly whites are in perfect shape thank you very much.

6.) Ah that depends on you. It can either go up, down, or stay.

7.) There were times yes.

8.) ...Give what away?

9.) ….*blush* No, no, no.

10) *smirk* I got my payback alright.

11.) Ah... I suppose you won that argument then?

**OH NO you are explaining that Texas thing! either that you take up that dare about how American english kicks your english Ass! HAH! I ****win either way yes! and I will keep repeating that until you give us fans the answer! :3**

**now onto some more fun stuff! hm~**

**admit it! you like Mcdonalds!**

**how come you are taking up everyone's dares except mine? ;_; that's not Fair!**

**and no more keeping the host from talking! we are all interested to know what she has to say ;3**

**Any chance that from time to time you still act like a punk?**

**have you read some of the...more entertaining fanfics on this site? or even see the fanart?**

**also did Japan ever say you sound like a spikey haired really crazy/ emo ninja from one of his animes?**

**shoot...I think I'm out of ideas...oh well guess it's time to take requests from my friends! ;3**

**Yoko! **

...KEEP. DREAMING.

I DO NOT BLOODY LIKE THAT ARTERY CLOGGING EXCUSE YOU CALL A FAST FOOD ESTABLISHMENT.

Because unlike yours, I do not have to-...Wait, actually- Nope, it's got something to do with falsely admitting to Alfred's so called superiority.

SHE has NOTHING to say!

_...Oh that's just cold Iggy!_

...Okay, okay, I'm sorry. [not].

…...At times, maybe.

...Sadly _this_ girl forces me to. Though some of the ones she saves capture me in a rather... heh, fetching light.

...Who?

_I think she's talking about Narutard-Naruto, I mean._

...How in the bloody hell am I even REMOTELY like that idiot? If anything he resembles Alfred the most!

...Oh bollocks.


	6. Tea and love

Sorry if I haven't been able to update. Was falling behind homework... xD Anyways, have at it my friends~

* * *

Right... so... we had a landslide of... girls confessing... and kyaa-ing... and squealing... and hugging me last week... I wonder how this week fares...

**hi england!::waves::glad to hear from you again! its ok that my dad left us, i understand that men are men and need to get their kicks,which some times result in unplaned my favorite english book is narina, have you ever read it?i reamber flinging the last book across my bedroom when i read that C.S lewis was dead the year mt mother was born it depressed me. and your eye brows may be big but the look NATURAL might guy and rock lee look like censorship bars they paste on every morning before they walk out the have you ever heared of "deltora quest"? i like jasmine from it best she has a crow for a best friend and lived mainly in the woods. also, do ou think alfred would be as strong as he is today if you had let him go in the frist place with out a war? and how can they be insepratble matthew and alfred i mean, if he can barely reamber he exists? also is it true when you took matthew from francis he would come over and you would raise them togather?**

Ah good to hear from you too-Wait, not all men are like that.

_I can vouch for that. My boyfriend's freakin' awesome and we haven't even seen each other irl but we know each other to the point it's scary~_

*sweatdrop* Indeed it is.

Narnia? Of course I have. Mind you, it's not just a book *wink* Really now? That's sad. I'm sorry for you.

_HA! You owe me something now~!_

...Crap. I do...

_Hey guys, what do you want him to do next week? I'll provide a link to a picture of an outfit AND a pairing you want him to be in-_

Wait, HEY. I didn't agree to that!

_You did love._

…...Bah...

Never heard of it to be honest.

...I really doubt it. Nobody goes on in life without undergoing some kind of war, whether it be with themselves or of the physical nature, it happens to everyone.

*grin* You should see them really. If he doesn't notice Matthew then he's probably just messing with him.

Indeed it is. Those were the days... *nostalgic*

**Well i got some more questions to ask you, . ^_^**

**1)When meeting America for the first time (you know when he was an adorable little kid), what went through your head (you know; thoughts)?**

**2)When Queen Elizabeth was in rule, did you have to keep France (Francis) away from her? I figured as such because the man is...well i can't really say without cursing so I'll refrain myself**

**3)What was like being a pirate for a period of time? and same question but for the 'Punk' period as well. ^_^**

**4)I think you and Alfred make the best of friends (more so then not), so i was wondering; do you invite him to dinners or parties of your own?**

**5)What's your opinion about Queen Mary (you know before Elizabeth got to be queen)? (By the way, as you would have guessed by now, i loved the Elizabethan period of England and Shakespearean as well. X3)**

**6)You know, now that i think about it, have you ever tried to be Italy's (the northern one) friend at some point? I just thought you were going to. ^_^**

**Oh! and i would like to give a big fat shout out to Malkeria~! You rock~! ^_^**

**-TrueDespair**

Fire away.

1.) Hmmn... [Cute... cute... ah, such a cute little nation...]... Don't you tell him about this...

2.) …...Yes.

3.) It was... very invigorating. The thrill of adventure and discovery; a different place to plunder... the sweet soft flesh underneath all the frills and laces..-

_...Iggy. Yo. Dude. No. Just. No._

Alright then. The 'punk' period was pretty much the same thing. I was able to express most of my pent up emotions through my appearance and my music. I found out I had quite the talent for the six-strings meself.

4.) I guess we do? And... well, he usually invites himself so I don't really have to bother myself with doing so...

5.) ...To be blunt? I hated her.

6.) Actually yes. The chap's not a bad fellow for an airhead.

**'Ello England :D**

**You are my second favourite character :D YAY 8D**

**I live in America ~ But I tent to spell things the English way *pokes name* You know, coloUr, favoUrite, faerie, ect. My teachers yell at me for it ;_;**

**Also, England I love you :D *pecks cheek***

**Ok cute girl is over :D *grabs rope and ties you to a chair***

**You love either America or France. Pick one. PICK ONE NOW D**

**Also, in a fan fic I'm writing you kinda get sick and get stuck in America's house. HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT THAT HUH :U**

**Would you ever kiss Alfred? Like kiss kiss? Like MAKEOUT KISS? Have you ever? Will you do it now? For me? :3**

**I think you should make up with Alfred ~ You might not be able to be one country or him be your colony again, but you two would look cute together. As in a couple. Together. FOREVER D**

**Anyway, bye~~~ I love you :D**

**ps: my first favourite character is Alfred, but your almost tied. :3**

Hello there.

Er... thanks?

_*gasp* I'm not alone~!_

...Apparently.

W-What the-*blushes, looking away, blinking a moment later as he's tied to a chair* W-What the bloody hell is this?

*eyes widen* N-No-What the bloody hell is it with you girls and my bloody lovelife? I-It's my business damn it!

…...Scared. I doubt the idiot even knows what a cold is.

Eh? Kis-What?

_Yes. He has. Numerous occasions. When? When he's drunk~!_

WHAT! NO I DO-...Is that really w-what I do wh-when I'm drunk...?

_Asides the rambling Welsh and Old English? Yeah pretty much._

*blushes deeper* We don't... no it's just... we HAVE made up-...Oh bollocks...

Er... thanks again... *mutter*bloodyfangirls*mutter*

*twitch* …...

**Hello again! *bear hug* Sorry if I freak you out the last time. I'm eccentric you see. So I get hyper easily. I'm nicknamed by my friends for a reason. But I think I act like America and combined... Oh joy...**

**NOW! My questions!**

**1) do you like Lily Allen's songs?**

**2) have you heard her song "Alfie"? It's hilarious to imagine Alfred to be like her 'Alfie' XD**

**3)If you do have a daughter with Alfred, what would you name her? Pls answer it *puppy dog eyes***

**4) how do you feel knowing there are thos-MILLIONS of fangirls(I don't think boys would...) dreaming of you having sex in various pairings(France, America, Prussia...etc...) Don't you just blush and quickly move to the next question. Answer truthfully!**

**5)What you think about this "ask England" thingy?**

**6) If Alfred just propose to you now, how would reacted? No Avoiding~**

**7) I also had an argument with my friend, who would married you if you were real. In the end we agree to share but I had my fingers crossing at that time *evil smirk***

**That's all! Bet you're glad! I still think you're the hottest character around! You're definitely more handsome and better than Francis~**

**btw... if it's not too much could I had a hug and a kiss on the forehead from you? *really big watery puppy dog eyes* Please~**

**Lots and lots of hugs and kisses from,**

1.) Haven't heard.

_Don't blame me w_

2.) ...*twitch*

3.) Wha-That's not even possibl-

_ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!_

*winces* …... *blushes and looks away*

...I'd... name her... Amanda... or... Dorothy...

4.) ...Awkward, to be honest...

5.) It's alright, despite the rather... insistent questions about my lovelife... *sweatdrop*

6.) *blushes deeply, falling over* Alfred-No, he can't- Oh dear God no. No, no no that's not h-happening!

_*snicker* Tsun-tsun~!_

I'M NOT A BLOODY TSUNDERE!

_Are to~_

…...I really... wouldn't know... I don't... know... I mean... it's not like that's gonna happen... *sulk*

7. ...*pales* You what?

...Bollocks. Damn eyes... fine... *hugs and pecks her forehead, looking away* That better be the last one...

**Hello, England.**

**Would you like a cup of tea? It's Oolong tea and i have to say it was brewed quite perfectly. (gives tea to England but is hiding the fact that the tea has Veritaserum on it. Makes sure that England finishes the tea before asking questions.)**

**To whom did you lose your virginity to?**

**How do you feel about being the uke fandom bicycle?**

**Who, amongst your sundry bed partners, has been the best in bed: France, America, Canada, Russia, Prussia, Spain, Denmark, other?**

**Who has the biggest and most satisfying vital region?**

Yes-Ah, Oolong? I've heard Oriental tea has some nice healing properties to them... *feels tingly but shrugs it off and finishes the cup*

*blushes* I lost it to Fra-*claps hands to mouth, blushing deeper*

What the bloody hell are you talking about?

*sputters, shaking head* Everyone of them has their own endearing quality to offer, but personally, I'm torn between Francis and Al-*headdesk* What the bloody fuck am I saying...?

…...Alfred-SHUT UP!

_*utterly amused, dying on the floor*_

SHUT THE HELL UP! *thoroughly embarassed*

**Salutations Arthur. I have been wondering if you ever visit Hogwarts during the school time. I'm a fourth year here, but I've never seen you around. Also, I completely agree with you. Fish and chips are awesome.**

**If you could change your hair and make it any color, what color would it be? I'm a metamorphmagus, and my hair's purple.**

**I love your eyebrows,**

**Marina Hawk**

I used to, just to catch up on some old friends.

Ah, lucky-

_*gleee* I love purple~!_

*cough* Anyway, I guess I'd... go with silver.

_...Why silver?_

It's the same color as Charlie's mane.

_...Aaah. *facepalm*_

Ah, thank you...

**So I came back, I thought of giving you a break. So pops how's it like across the pond? Down here in clearwater, it's been raining and it's been cold - we recently just had thanksgiving too!**

**I wasn't with Dad, but I heard he dragged you and Tio Mattie to a thanksgiving dinner. I don't know if he told you, pero he made all that food himself! I couldn't go, I had to meet with other relatives here.**

**Anyways, how old are you? Just wondering. You look around 23, pero my Dad says that you are much, Much older.**

**Can you ride a motorcycle?**

**Do you miss your pirate days?**

**Why does the American Revolution bother you?**

**Did Dad really wet his bed? (I heard from Russia that you mumbled that he did)**

**Do you love me? (as a daughter of course)**

**Did you know that Dad has an old shed filled with these old antiques? I went in there once and saw a musket, suit, and the cutest toy ever! They were these little toy soliders with different faces and I was wondering where I can find these.**

**So cute!**

**What where you thinking when you saw giant Rome pop out of the sea and start singing during WW2?**

**Would you watch a scary movie with me and Dad *trembles*, you know, because Dad gets so scared...No-not because I'm...I'm scared or an..anything...**

**Do you like Assassin's Creed?**

**Do you like to fly?**

**When did you learn how to swim?**

**What's your favorite color?**

**Are you gay?**

**Are you single?**

**Are you going to marry my Dad soon?**

**...**

**...The states are waiting eagerly for those last few questions answered...**

**...um, so have a nice day!**

***kisses cheek***

**Love you Pops!**

Ah, it's you. Welcome back~! Across the pond's same as always, rain, rain, more rain.

That he did-Did he really? I gotta say, that was quite unexpected coming from him, but that was... delicious. I was actually looking forward to catching up with you there.

I _am_ pretty old. Nation-wise, I've been around for a good millennium or two. Physically-wise? You're pretty much close with that.

Yes. My V-Twin and Suzukis are currently collecting dust however.

Yes... I miss them...

...Obvious reasons... your father separated from me as a result of that war...

...*snicker* Funny you should say something about that. He did. Numerous times.

Of course! I love my darlings.

...He still... has those...? That's... really... *speechless*

...What I was thinking? I was thinking... 'What the bloody fuck is this tomfoolery?'

...Er, sure? Honestly I don't know why you all try putting yourselves through that if you're scared... *shaking head*

Hell yes.

_I do too~!_

I do, especially during clear nights. Such beauty...

It was mandatory during my pirate days that I learn to swim, should there be a case when I find myself in turbulent waters.

Green.

Wha-No, I'm bisexual.

_I am too~! [A/N: Hopefully this is no problem to anyone. I'm kinda sensitive to this and I just wanna make sure...]_

Er... not at the moment...

_You're a corny motherfucker Iggy~!_

I-I wanted my proposal to her to be p-perfect!

_So you got someone to sing 'Just the Way You Are' while you danced with her before getting down on one knee eh?_

…...

*blushes deeply, poking his fingers together* … *mumble mumble*

A-Are you all really...? *blinking, pressing his hand to his cheek, wondering what the hell just happened.

**Hey thanks for answering my qustions. Yeah I know they freak you out but it's your own fault for letting me ask them. ^^**

**1.)What's your favorite song?**

**2.)Who did you give it away to? I mean who did you lose your virginity too?**

**3.)But your a country so do y ou really go to Heaven or Hell cause you're not a nomral perosn. I mean you have killed people before and helped so many as well.**

**4.)People think you're nuts because of your fairy friends sadly. But have they ever gonna you commentied because of it?**

**5.)When you where younger you really kinda rasied yourself right? Was this because your "mother" died when you where real young?**

**7.)If I rub your eyebrows will you have an orgasm?**

**8.)Out of all the female countries who could you see yourself having a romantice and or intmane relationship with? It can be based on their personailty or intersets.**

**9.)To answer your qustion yes I did get you. I gave her Alfred.**

**10.)You ever been on and look yourself up?**

**11.)I have a dare for you! Go on DA and look up this group called Fatalia and look at what they did to you!**

Er... I know... but hey, I agreed to do this...

1.) My favorite song? Hmm... it's hard to pin it down to just one song... but I guess... Less Talk More Rokk.

_Figures... XD_

2.) *blushes deeply*

_Psst, go up for that~_

3.) It matters not. As long as my people live on... I continue to exist.

4.) Alfred usually teases me about it.

5.) ...Yes. I was practically alone my entire life. My childhood was no exception.

6.) …...No comment.

_*curious now*_

7.) Er... to be completely honest? Nobody. Friends and acquaintances maybe, but not lovers.

8.) ...Say what?

9.) Not really no.

10.) ….Oh God... my eyes... *twitching on the floor*

...*twitching* …

**Hello Great British Empire *bows* It's a pleasure to meet you! I find you very charming and very witty and very handsome!**

**1( If I asked you on a date would you go with me? (This is just to make you blush!)**

**2( Why does the word "Bollocks." Always sound funny?**

**3( If Alfed was a really a girl how would you react?**

**4( How's your Tinkerbell?**

**5( How do I start liking tea?**

**7( Do you ever drink coffee?**

**8( Could you teach me how to play the guitar please?**

**10 Did you notice I skipped 6 and 9?**

**11( What paring with you are you okay with?**

**12( This is for the person for Malkeria, how did you and England meet?**

**13( England are you single?**

**Thank you for taking time to answer my little questions, and for you *hands ove a tray of homemade cookies and tea***

**Here's a thank you, hope to talk to you again! *waves***

*blink* Empire? I'm afraid I'm not one anymore but... thanks. *blush* T-Thank you...

1.) *blushes deeply, stammering* W-Well, i-if... t-that's no p-problem w-with you...

2.) Because it is?

3.) …...Do you seriously want to know?

_He'd fangirl over her~!_

NO I BLOODY WOULDN'T!

4.) My Tinkerbell? Er... fine?

5.) Drinking it?

7.) That horrible swill? Heavens no.

8.) *wink* Private lessons are encouraged.

…_.Oh stop flirting with the questioners._

10.) ...Yes, I did.

11.) Er, Francis and Alfred are decent pairings that I don't really mind.

12.) Hey idiot.

_*humming* Hmm?_

Question for you.

_Really? *looks* Ah, well, that's... a secret. Well, okay, we met at a bar, but that's all I'm telling you~!_

13.) No. I'm engaged.

Ah, thank you~! *enjoying the snacks, waving at with a happy smile as he scarfs down the cookies*

_...Lucky bastard._

**well...I guess I'll just have to tell people about the the texas thing and have fans write fanfic about it...and I'm bored of getting you to admit the whole english thing so...JUST TELL US WHO YOU SLEPT WITH DAMMIT! D: and I know you like it! There's a flipping strip on the web where you admit you don't HATE the stuff so hah! and yes I will admit the fan stuff do make you ALOT more interesting then you are normally... and since I'm out of ideas and you've put up with my crazziness I guess I'll throw you a bone ;)**

**okay...how did you react to Canada's request for independece? and I swear to all that is HOlY if you say who a shoe will magically smack you in the face.**

**eh..how often do you pull off the Britannia Angel mode?**

**ever notice an interesting thing about your initails UKe?**

**so...seriously how can you still see unicorn? I thought they could only be seen by PURE UNTOUCHED VIRGINS!**

**and...that's all I got...oh and I meant sasuke uchiha I'm not dumb enough to confuse you with Naruto ((I mean it They have the same voice actors!))**

**well that's it for now Iggy...oh and I've put a link to this on a iggy fanpage full of fangirls waiting to punce so expect a possibibilty of and explosion of reviews and hits :3**

NO! STOP BLACKMAILING ME WITH THINGS THAT AREN'T EVEN TRUE! Wha-...*growling loudly*

_Oh dear, he's annoyed~_

I know who Matthew is, thank you very much. As for his request for independence, he was lucky I was so devastated with my first loss that I just let him go...

As often as I find myself unable to stand those bloody world meetings

Not really no-

_*giggling*_

What're you giggling at?

_Oh nothing~_

MY FAMILY'S MAGIC IS THE STRONGEST IN THE WORLD! I DON'T NEED TO BE A PURE VIRGIN TO BE ABLE TO SEE THEM!

_*deadpan*_ _...Really?_

Ah great. Now you've got her started.

_R-Really? I-I'd appreciate that~! Thank you~!_

***sigh* Iggy, Iggy, Iggy... Hasn't Hong Kong told you of my brother's habits? I mean, you do visit every now and then...**

**Oh, and DNF0216 is putting a temporary restraining order on you. She has to study for her History exam. Same goes with Science, Math, and Filipino. So that is why I am here! Mwahahahahahaha!**

***ahem* Onto the questions:**

**1.) Why are you always uke?**

**2.) How did you feel back then during your pirate days (*cough*Spain*cough*)?**

**Thanks!**

**-North Korea**

He doesn't really talk about you in particular.

Uh... good luck? Er... great...

_Buenas suerte amiga~!_ _Ace those tests~!_

1.) Why am I always-NO I'M NOT BLOODY BOTTOM. I'M TOP. TOP.

_Keep tellin' yourself that Iggy...~_

2.) Exhilarating, like I was on the top of the world.

**Oh look, it's me again. =) I like asking you questions, Artie. It's fun. I have to say that you are my favorite character in Hetalia. =)**

**I have to ask, what kind of music do you like? I have a few favorites from Britain, such as Elton John and the Beatles. Do you like any American music, in good taste of course. I hate rap but I love rock. And do you like musicals? I'm a sucker for musicals. If so, what is your favorite?**

**Do you have any pets? You seem like a cat person to me.**

**And my brain is running low on questions... D= Last question: Have you even had sushi? If not, I would recommend it. It's not all raw fish like most people believe and I bet Japan introduced it to you.**

**Well, until next time!**

**~WhiteCrow10**

**Oh and America will be over at your house in just a second. I stole his boxers and hid them in your room. =3 Have fun!**

Ah, hello again.

_Hey~! You're one of my favorite reviewers on here~! You and TrueDespair really brighten up my day. Cross-over-lover too x3_

Ah, thank you *smile*

Punk Rock, Classical, Techno... that kind. Musicals... I'd say... Les Miserables and... Wicked. I gotta say for a show by that American idiot... it's pretty damn well made.

Pets? Not really no. But yes, I am a cat person.

_I am too~!_

Yes. Quite the delicacy. I like the crab rolls the best, and yes, Kiku did.

_Yum~!_

Wait. Wait. What? You did-*blinks, a crash out of view* ...Greaaat.

_*giggle* Have fun~_

~This show will commence shortly after USUK fanservice fun time. Please enjoy.

_http: / i53 .tinypic. com/2cr3b14. jpg~_

**Hi, long time watcher first time questioner? (HOLY CRAP SPELL CHECK SAYS THATS A WORK!)**

**Well... seeing I'm Aussie! I have to ask (Even though I think it's been asked before) what is your modern relationship with Australia? oh... and New Zealand... can't forget him (her? I can never tell!)**

**And... do you have anything embarrassing from their childhood seeing as you raised them...**

**Also, you do know it is possible to cook your food well? If so, why do you fail so?**

**BTW I love british culture and would move to England if I wasn't on the best 'holiday' destination already! (and like HELL I'm giving that up!)**

**~Rahsax.**

_Oh my God, it's a lurker~! Yay~!_

...You're happy about this?

_Of course, it means people are reading it~!_

Right...

Australia... Jake right? He's a good lad. Enthusiastic. New Zealand... er... rocky?

*laughs* Do I ever.

_C'mon now, you can embarrass them next time~_

...I-I can cook decent food and not cause food poisoning! I've been taking notes!

Ah, thank you-

_I love Brit culture too. I just don't know why but it's just so much more interesting~!_

**Um...Hi-hi, Iggy-I MEAN England! *curtsies then glomps England* KYA! *gets hit by rock* Ow. *gets off of England* Soo, um, I have a few questions for you...**

**1) Have you ever considered waxing your eyebrows? Even just a little?**

**2) What food group do you think a coconut is? My friend and I got in an argument it and I want your opinion.**

**3) What's the craziest thing you've ever done while drunk?**

**4) Can I have your pirate hat? Pweeze?**

**5) How do you feel about cute little Mattie/Canada?**

**6) How do you feel about his bear?**

**7) Do you like Beatles music?**

**8) Do you like the number eight?**

**9) Final question and its REALLY important! DO YOU KNOW *dramatic pause* THE MUFFIN MAN?**

**Okaaay~ That's it! I really like the show and Malkeria, please keep this up! Update soon please! =3 *hugs England again and runs away***

**Elouise Victoria (Call me El!)**

*blinks*... What the hell just...

_...Surprise buttsecks?_

...*twitch* Moving on...

1.) …...Yes. It's not that obvious?

_...CAT. TER. PIL. LARS._

THE'YRE NOT BLOODY CATERPILLARS!

_Are to!_

ARE NOT!

2.) It's a fruit. The coconut itself is the seed.

3.) ...I have... no idea...

_...Too many to count for him in his case~ Mostly rambling in Welsh and Old English and making out with Alfred~_

...D-Do I really... dear God... *hiding face*

4.) No!

5.) He's an alright kid.

6.) ...Rather... terrified for some reason.

7.) ...Was that a rhetorical question?

8.) Yes.

9.) Yes I know the Muffin Man!

**I wonder if Iggy Knows that Norway can see fairys too...**

...I do. I know.

**Dear United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland,**

**1) Have ever met Norway? Because he can see those fairy creatures too.**

**2) What was it like to take care of so many colanies? (sp?)**

**3) This isn't really a question but I think that the British accent is very cute, and I'm interested in your tea. It's actually pretty good if you put enough suger cubes in it~**

**Ja,**

**Mei**

*blinks* Someone finally calls me by my full name! Finally!

1.) Yes I have, and I'm well aware.

2.) Hectic but memorable.

3.) *blush* Really? Er... thanks...

**Ello my dear little brother, it's about time I wrote to you.**

**Eh, I figured I'd ask you a few questions for kicks... Plus the others wanted me to.**

**1. Ireland wonders if you miss her from time to time or not, same with Wales more or less.**

**2. Did you ever get over that annoying american? Or do'ya still whine about him leavin' ?**

**3. I heard that you got together with Marrianne, is it true? If so, When's the wedding? Haha!**

**Well that's all im'ma ask, by the way, I may drop by for a visit... I suppose I kinda miss my annoying younger sibling. See you soon Arthur,**

**James.**

…...James what're you-

_Ah, it's James~!_

*groans* Just get it over with.

them to visit or call more often then. I'm not making any initiatives. ...and yes, I miss them too.

2. ...You shut the hell up about Alfred.

3. *blushes, looking away* Why do you care? So what's it to you-Like hell I'm having you crash it!

...A vis-...*groans again*

_Welp, that's all there is for this show, tune in next to time...~!_

We'll be looking forward to your visit.


End file.
